Just the three of us
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the ot3 100 community at LiveJournal. Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Tobi x Deidara. Link to the community can be found in my profile.
1. The seme argument

Document Opened: 05/16/2009, 11:35pm.

Authors Note: This is for the ot3_100 community at LiveJournal.

Pairing: Sasori x Tobi x Deidara. Two seme's one uke.X3.

There will be Mature content in different chapters or references to it. Nothing like Character death will be here though since that makes me sad.

Maximum word count will be 100 words as it is a drabble community.

Theme/Prompt: No.20. Compromise.  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"No. You were it last night and you can't be it two nights in a row." The red head growled at the masked nin.

"But why not?" He asked almost playfully. All the while grinning under his mask.

'You know good and well why. It's not a fair system." Sasori figured they needed an _actual _system to begin with.

"Okay, how about this. Yesterday was Monday so Sasori-sempai can be it tonight and Tobi will be it tomorrow!" He watched the red head contemplate this for a moment.

"Fine. It will do _for now_." Meanwhile a certain blond had only shook his head at his lovers. Wishing that they would consult him with these matters as well since there was no way they were doing it every night.  
//////\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

Finished: 05/17/2009, 12:07am.


	2. Tug of War

Document Opened: 03/03/2010, 11:54pm.

Authors Note:  
Our newest puppy turned eight months old today!  
The link to the community can be found in my profile.

No 5: Share.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Tired_, he was very, very _tired_. Unfortunately that didn't seem to matter to the person on either side of him on the bed. The red head sleeping on his left side with a grip on the blonds right arm while the masked nin slept on his right side with a similar grip on the blonds left arm.

And sometime ago, like a quite a few nights before, he had become the rope in their personal tug-of-war.

With a frown, he decided that the next night they were sleeping in separate beds.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Done: 03/04/2010, 05:44am.


	3. Sleep in

Document Opened: 03/04/2010, 09:41pm.

Theme/Prompt: No 50: Ache.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He held back a low groan while refraining from opening his dark blue eyes. After rolling over to his left side, he was awake to the point where he was still very tired but conscious enough to feel the sore-ness present from last nights activities.

While deciding to get up or not, a warm smile came to his face, nights like the one they had were some of his favorites but it was always the morning after he didn't like.

At least it seemed his decision was made for him after two sets of arms wrapped around his torso.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Done: 03/05/2010, 09:15pm.


	4. Fever

Document Opened: 03/04/2010, 06:21am.

Authors Note:  
Theme/Prompt: No 61: Burning.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Honestly, he had no idea why they were acting like that. It wasn't _that bad_. It was only a small fever caught while training in the rain.  
He didn't need his Danna and Tobi standing over him like he was dying. And if he felt well enough to form coherent sentences he would tell them that.

After feeling something cool on his forehead, orange and red meshed together in his vision as his eyes closed. Sleep, he decided, was good.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Done: 03/05/2010, 09:59pm.


	5. In the quiet

Document Opened: 03/12/2010, 03:51am.

Theme/Prompt: No 25; Silence.

* * *

There was something both unsettling and comforting about the times he would wake in the middle of night, between the puppet master and masked nin.

It almost always bothered him that it seemed he woke at this hour to have varying thoughts run marathons in his head. He frowned while turning over, hearing Sasori shift slightly.

That, he found was the good part. No matter what dark or unsettling thoughts crept into his tired mind, having Sasori and Tobi on either side, he _knew_ he wasn't alone.

While closing his weary blue eyes, fruitlessly he tried to figure out how silence could be so deafening.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
Yeah, not extremely happy this one.  
I don't know, it just seems...eh.

Finished: 03/12/2010, 04:59am.


End file.
